


Til The New Day Comes To Love Us Again [PODFIC]

by TherapistSolarist



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 17:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21377668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TherapistSolarist/pseuds/TherapistSolarist
Summary: THIS IS A PODFIC,this means it would be greatly appreciated if you went and read the original authors work! Please support the official release and enjoy!...[Summary]Night awoke slowly on the South Downs. The orange rays of the sun have settled beneath the blanket of slumbering fog beginning to rise from the sea. Trees huddled in a nearby woods shushed each other as the breeze rolling off a quiet ocean rustled through their leaves. The street lamps illuminated not a single soul but for the old barking dog whose senile senses have not detected a squirrel at this time, but its own tail. Almost everything hidden within the fog is asleep, rocked by the lullaby of the sea gliding along the shoreline.Everything, except for the old dog, and the much older angel.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	Til The New Day Comes To Love Us Again [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mechanicalUniverses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalUniverses/gifts).
  * Inspired by ['til the new day comes to love us again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346390) by [mechanicalUniverses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechanicalUniverses/pseuds/mechanicalUniverses). 

Below is the YouTube format and then the google drive format, enjoy!!

YouTube Link: 

https://youtu.be/Z7jD_8H2xAM 

Google Drive Download: 

https://drive.google.com/file/d/1xKxf-AIvWmAbxYtQVhudH_zBbKbkvhJ0/view?usp=drivesdk


End file.
